Various devices for treating diseases have been developed on the basis of traditional Chinese medical theory, such as cupping and infrared radiating devices. These devices have respective features and are able of producing advantageous effects in treating diseases. According to traditional Chinese medical theory, illness is a result of an imbalance in the universal life force known as “Chi,” which is believed to be in a constant state of flux. However, no devices have yet been developed to carry out or perform a traditional Chinese idea for re-balancing Chi, known as “combination of compensating chi and sucking chi”. Within the state of flux, there are two polar opposites called YIN and YANG, which are symbolized by the well known gracefully divided circle showing how together they represent the whole being. Compensating chi and sucking chi is used for the purposes of balancing the flux.